


Dangan Brain Dump

by SarIIon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Izuru's probably a tiny bit ooc, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, and I can't stop thinking about this, bc my brain is chaotic, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: Just some assorted things related to Danganronpa (one shot headcanons / crack memes, etc.) that I need to get outta my head so I can write serious stuff.Ch1: 'What's S&M?' Reaction Headcanons (V2) (M)Ch2: Joke Komahina scenarios (T)Ch3: 'What's S&M?' Reaction Headcanons (V3) (M)Ch4: A short MatsuKamu bonus scene (T)Ch5: Themesongs (Groups) (T)Ch6: Themesongs (V3 Protag Ships)(T)Ch7: Romance related jokes Pt. 1 (M)Ch8: Themesongs (V2 Ships)(T)





	1. "Define S&M" Headcanons (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M?  
> -Someone (this character changes from reaction to reaction): *holds up a piece of paper with ‘S&M’ written on it* “What does this mean?”
> 
> How does everyone react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, that does imply there'll be a pt. 2 lol)
> 
> (I was originally gonna draw these...but I got lazy, so maybe later)

> Monokuma: “Puhuhuhu! Use protection!” *Proceeds to throw condoms at Makoto like they’re confetti*

> Hajime: *snaps fingers in thought* “Oh! I know…Um…It’s that rope thing right?”
> 
> Hajime: *Has watched the entire 50 Shades of Grey series and thinks that’s about as far as it goes*

> Twogami: *Disapproving glare*

> Mikan: *blushes lightly and fidgets with the hem of her apron* “W-Well y-you see…”
> 
> Mikan: *Stammers through an explanation which is actually pretty thorough, complete with risks, safety tips, and scientific theories currently accepted by the medical community*

> Hiyoko: *Clasps her hands together in a delighted expression* “It’s my favorite candy combination! Skittles and M&M’s!”
> 
> Hiyoko: *Her smile shifts into a disgusted frown in the blink of an eye as she drops the innocent act* “Of course that’s not what it means! I already knew you were some kind of sketchy pervert, but this is a whole ‘nother level Hajime. What are you trying to do? Fight Nagito for his ‘Ultimate Creepster’ title?”

> Teruteru: *is caught by surprise but it doesn’t take long for him to start wiggling his eyebrows and making suggestive comments*
> 
> Teruteru: (He’s honestly super vanilla despite everything, and Hajime really caught him off guard with this. Internally, he’s a flustered mess)

> Nekomaru: *Chuckles heartily and claps Hajime on the back hard enough that he almost sends the kid toppling to the ground* “If you have time to think about that, you have time for a work out session! Come on, let’s go!”
> 
> Nekomaru: “A light five mile jog is the perfect way to release that pent up energy!”

> Fuyuhiko: *brow twitches slightly as his expression slides into an annoyed scowl* “I don’t fucking know.”
> 
> Fuyuhiko: (He’s already blushing slightly out of embarrassment of not knowing, but if he’s told the meaning, his head would probably catch fire as he dissolves into a flushed, stammering mess)

> Peko: “If you attempt to ask Fuyuhiko this question, I assure you that you will not live to see the light of tomorrow.”

> Sonia: *That one sprite where she holds out a palm in the ‘stop!’ sign*
> 
> Sonia: "Imbecile! I am not some woman with flexible legs!" (That’s a canon quote btw ahaha)
> 
> Sonia: (She’s 100% the Dominatrix if they ever do that kind of stuff)

> Gundham: “Though I have heard whispers on the wind of this most forbidden of crafts, I must admit my lack of knowledge in the field.”
> 
> Gundham: “High level warlock! Will you teach me this secret art of darkness?”
> 
> Gundham: (Has absolutely no idea he’s talking about sex.)

> Ibuki: *Instantly starts singing at the top of her lungs and headbanging* “Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it!
> 
> Ibuki: “Sticks and stones may break my bones, But chains and whips excite me!” (She has absolutely no idea what the lyrics mean, but like, it’s a bop)

> Mahiru: “…”
> 
> Mahiru: “Who taught you that word?!”
> 
> Hiyoko: “Uh…It was Teruteru!”
> 
> Mahiru: *Instant ‘disappointed but not surprised’ expression as she stalks off toward the kitchen* (RIP smol, horny round boi)

> Akane: “Spaghetti and Meatballs!” *She sounds so confident that Hajime doesn’t even have the heart to tell her the actual definition*
> 
> Akane: *A line of drool trickles out of her mouth at the mere thought of food, and before anyone can stop her, she’s sprinting full throttle toward the restaurant*

> Kazuichi: “…” *His face flushes bright magenta as he essentially freezes with his mouth gaping open*

> Chiaki: “Super Metroid!”
> 
> Chiaki: “Just kidding. Did I troll you?”
> 
> Chiaki: “But the other definition is boring.” *Holding up a second handheld controller, she waves it gently in the air* “Forget trying to troll people Hajime. Play a game with me?”
> 
> Hajime: *Smiling sheepishly, he shoves the paper in his pocket and accepts the handheld before sitting down beside her*

> Izuru: *Unamused and bored stare for about .8 seconds*
> 
> Izuru: *Closes eyes bc he decides this conversation is not worth his attention*

> Nagito: “You should know those types of activities are dangerous…”
> 
> Nagito: *His disapproving ‘lecture tone’ drops into a casual, softer one as he leans in closer to deliver his next words* “Unless you’re imagining doing those kinds of things to my body…Because then…I’m all yours, Hajime.”


	2. Nagito + Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T?  
> (this is mostly just a joke lmao, don't take it too seriously...)  
> 5 joke scenarios (one continues on into a more serious one shot which I'll link)~

Nagito: *examining fingernails casually* "Straight? What's that?"

~.o.~

Hajime: “Yo Nagito! Do you want top or bottom? I don’t care either way!”

Nagito: *proceeds to melt into the ground*

Hajime: *raises one eyebrow slightly in confusion and waves at the set of bunk beds right in front of them which should leave no possible room for interpretation on the meaning of his words* “Nagito? Um…So does that mean you want the bottom bunk? I’m not a mind reader, bro.”

~.o.~

Kirigiri: "Uhg, how do you get your boyfriend in the mood? Makoto's just so oblivious about everything."

Hajime: "Sorry, can't help you there. Mine's just always in the mood." *leans in close to her ear and whispers* "I think he was born that way..."

Nagito: *proceeds to pop up from below the table like some kind of sleep paralysis demon* "Ready to go home to our love nest, babe?"

~.o.~

Nagito: *unwraps a gift* "It's...an avocado..."

Hajime: "An avocado imbued with my love."

Nagito: *clutches it close to his chest and whispers breathily* "My precious...I'll keep it safe. I'll protect it with my life. I'll keep it fed and clean...I'll sleep with it-"

Hajime: "Okay, note to self, don't think Nagito will understand a joke when he hears one." *Gently pats Nagito on the back as if dealing with some skittish small animal* "Hey...Nagito do you wanna open the actual present I got for you or...?"

Nagito: *insert hissing cat meme*

Hajime: *on the phone* "Hey Kazuichi? Yeah...he's doing it again...Can you bring the spray bottle?"

~.o.~

Hajime: *takes off shirt because it's summer and fucking sweltering* "Hey Nagito, aren't you hot wearing all those layers? It's like 90 degrees."

Nagito: *Slowly turns around as he responds* "Not really, I'm u-used-d...t-to..." *He catches sight of the tan skin of Hajime's chest rippling as the brunette swallows a mouthful of water* "I-I...I-It-t..." _Nagito.exe has stopped working._

Hajime: *Raises an eyebrow in amusement* "Enjoying the view?"

Nagito: *Flushes bright red, and promptly proceeds to faint (that last part only partially due to the heat)*

Hajime: *Dumps the rest of his water on Nagito's head (which actually does help)*

~.o.~

Nagito: *picks up his phone* "Hello?"

Fuyuhiko: "Where are you guys? If you don't come down to the pier soon, you're gonna miss all the fucking fireworks!"

Nagito: "Sorry...I think I'm lost in paradise..."

Fuyuhiko: "God Damn It! You got lost again? On this island? How does that even fucking work?"

Nagito: *Smiling serenly as he runs his fingers through Hajime's hair. The brunette's currently sleeping on the couch, and Nagito has a perfect view of his peaceful face from his spot kneeling on the floor* "It's more likely than you'd think..."

>This lil' crack scenario continues into a fluffy one shot in ['Sweeter than Sex'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661230)


	3. "Define S&M" Headcanons (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> -Someone (this character changes from reaction to reaction): *holds up a piece of paper with ‘S&M’ written on it* “What does this mean?”
> 
> How does everyone react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -These cracked me up when I was writing them, but tbh my sense of humor is like nonexistant? So...idk?  
> -(meant to be light hearted and not serious)

> Shuichi: *Immediately flushes a light pink as he tries to think of what to say* “U-Uh…um…Ah…”
> 
> Shuichi: (He slowly becomes more flustered and embarrassed until Kaede comes over and makes an excuse for him that he has something he needs to do. She leads him away, shooting Kokichi a disapproving frown over her shoulder.)
> 
> Kokichi: “Nishishishi”
> 
> Kokichi: *murmurs softly under his breath as he turns and skips away* “Adorable”

> Himiko: *grabbing the brim of her hat with both hands, she pulls it slightly down over her eyes, but it does nothing to conceal the faint touch of blush dusting her cheeks*
> 
> Himiko: “Nyehhh…I don’t know…” (She totally knows)

> Tsumugi: “U-Uhmn…Well you see…Sometimes when two characters have *that* kind of relationship…”
> 
> Tsumugi: (She tries to give a long, bumbling explanation, but it leaves Shuichi more confused than before. And now, he has even more words he doesn’t understand, because somehow, she started talking about yaoi tropes somewhere around the five minute mark.)

> Kaito: *Pauses what he was doing as a light rosy tone flashes across his cheeks*
> 
> Kaito: “Sorry! I forgot I promised to meet Maki for training!” *Covering his face with an arm, he dashes toward the nearest exit* “I gotta go!”
> 
> Shuichi: *Raises an eyebrow slightly out of confusion* “The door he just ran through…It leads in the opposite direction of the courtyard…”

> Kaede: “No clue—wait…” *narrows eyes slightly in suspicion as she fixes Miu with a slightly exasperated look*
> 
> Kaede: “It’s something inappropriate right?”
> 
> Miu: “W-What? N-No!” *totally not imaging Kaede in skin tight leather and a cat mask…ahaha*
> 
> -alternate asker-
> 
> Kaede: “Nope! Sorry, but I have no idea…” *after a moment of pensive thought, she turns to Shuichi with a warm smile*
> 
> Kaede: “Maybe Kirumi knows? Wanna go ask her? Let’s solve this mystery together!”
> 
> Kaede + Shuichi: Head off in the direction of the kitchen together after Shuichi flushes lightly and accepts her offer. (Both of them are clueless af)
> 
> Miu: *Peeks around the corner and cackles to herself* “Operation ‘get the virgin laid’ is a go.”

> Gonta: “Safety Mask?”
> 
> Gonta: “Important to be safe when it comes to some species! Gloves also important! Some little bugs can be toxic or poisonous. Bad for health!”
> 
> Gonta: *Shoves a bunch of personal protection equipment into Miu’s hands because he thinks she’s interested in bug hunting or something*

> Rantaro: *Instant worry flashes over his features* “Is Miu tricking you into doing this? Are you okay Shuichi?”
> 
> Shuichi: “W-What? No! And I’m fine!” *fiddles nervously with the brim of his cap* “ I…I was just curious…”
> 
> Rantaro: *After seeming to confirm the truth of that statements by staring into Shuichi’s eyes for a while, his breaks into a lazy, casual smile once more* “In that case…Feel free to ask me anything. I have some tips too if you want them.”

> Kirumi: *She takes several deep breaths before turning around with a forced smile*
> 
> Kirumi: “I would suggest asking Miu on this particular topic.”
> 
> Kirumi: *She resumes her previous task, and as Shuichi leaves, he could almost swear he hears a muttered ‘I don’t get paid enough for this’*

> Kokichi: “…”
> 
> Kokichi: *The clueless expression lasts for about .3 seconds before seamlessly shifting into the creepiest, most eerie expression he can muster (which is to say, it’s fucking terrifying)*
> 
> Kokichi: “Oh my…Shuuuu…I thought we were keeping what we do at night between the two of us?” (He says that loud enough that it’s basically a shout, and everyone within earshot kinda just whips around to stare at them)
> 
> Kokichi: (He has no idea what it means, but automatically concludes it’s something sexual).
> 
> Kokichi: (100% looks it up afterwards)

> Tenko: “Of course something so vulgar is the first thing on a degenerate male’s mind!”
> 
> Tenko: “I’ll protect your purity Himiko! Leave it to me!” *Starts sprinting at Kokichi at breakneck speeds and he cackles manically as he dashes away*
> 
> Himiko: “Nyehh?” *Looks up briefly from her DS before shrugging and going back to playing NintenCats*

> Ryoma: “Shuichi…I am trying my best to retain my will to live…You are not helping.”

> Maki: *She glances down at the sign*
> 
> Maki: *When she looks back up the expression on her face hasn’t changed at all, but somehow, a knife has materialized in her hand*
> 
> Maki: “I will ensure your death is quick and painless so you do not derive any pleasure from it.”

> Miu: “Kokichi! Go suck a fuckin’ dick!
> 
> Kokichi: *Does his best to wiggle his eyebrows (something he can’t actually do very well)* “Gladly”
> 
> Miu: “W-What?! T-That’s!” *Sputtering incoherently, she tosses a socket wrench in his general direction*
> 
> Kokichi: “Too slow! Which is a first because you’re normally so fast!” *He dodges it before sprinting out of Miu’s lab, manic giggling echoing through the courtyard*

> Angie: “I’m sure Atua knows…But asking him questions directly is a privilege reserved for high level disciples.”
> 
> Angie: *cheerfully clasps Shuichi’s hand in between two of hers* “If you start praying now, you might earn enough points by next winter!”
> 
> Shuichi: “W-Wait! Wha—” *His protests cut off as she happily pulls him toward her laboratory to explain a bunch of weird worshipping rituals*
> 
> Shuichi: (He ends up staying almost the whole afternoon just because he can’t bring himself to make up some kind of excuse to leave when she looks so happy.)

> K1-B0: “I must admit I am curious about such things…If you weren’t so robophobic Kokichi, I’d ask you for a demonstration some time…” *huffs slightly, crossing his arms in exasperation*
> 
> Kokichi: (This is not the reaction he was expecting. This is NOT the reaction he was expecting)
> 
> Kokichi: “W-Well too bad I’m robophobic then Kii-boy!” *darts toward the door in a flash of purple and white* “I don’t have time to associate with non-humans!”
> 
> Kokichi: *pulls his scarf partially over his face as he runs in order to hide a quickly spreading blush*

> Korekiyo: “Sadomasochism. The enjoyment of receiving or inflicting pain.” The response is immediate and spoken without even a blink. It almost seems as if he’s given this same explanation hundreds of times before.
> 
> Korekiyo: “Is that sufficient of an explanation? Or…” He sets his teacup down on its saucer before pressing a palm lightly to one cheek. Suddenly his golden eyes are burning a smoldering sulfur as they meet Shuichi’s. “Or would you care for a demonstration?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Has anyone else noticed that wierd ao3 bug with 'block quotes' where if you edit in 'rich text' it adds a line of space every time?


	4. Bonus scene: Trouble likes rubix cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T
> 
> TW: Stitches  
> 

“Could you return this to Nagito Komaeda of class 77-B?”

Yasuke gave the colorful toy cube in Izuru’s hand one glance before rolling his eyes and tiredly tossing a stack of standardized tests onto the cot. “No. If you got bored of it, just throw it away.”

“It is a well worn possession of his. He left it in your office did he not? Wouldn’t it be troublesome for you if he becomes more unstable than usual?”

Half lidded eyes snapped open at the implication behind those words, and Yasuke’s expression twisted into an irritated scowl. “You…Patient files are confidential information.”

“Then you’ll return it?”

“How many of the documents on my computer did you read?”

“You’ll return it?”

“Fine! If you answer my question.”

“Good.” Blinking in satisfaction, Izuru held out the cube.

 _You didn’t answer the question._ Yasuke frowned.

“Asking a question you already know the answer to means it’s already answered.”

_All of them._

“Damn it Izuru…” Biting his tongue, Yasuke swiped the toy and stuffed it in his pocket in a smooth motion.

“Your computer password took me longer than the school’s cyber security system to disarm if it makes you feel better.” (The ‘because it’s some obscure manga reference’ part went unsaid).

Slouching forward to rest his chin on the edge of the desk, Yasuke groaned. “I’m surprised you kept the shitty toy so long.”

“The color pairs and trios are in set patterns, adjacent locations and so forth. Once you learn the move patterns necessary to move them around from place to place, the puzzle becomes boring.” Perhaps it was only a figment of imagination, but it almost seemed as if Izuru’s flat tone became slightly more animated as he pulled a small spiral-bound notebook from below his pillow. “The puzzle can become more interesting if the solutions change. Instead of the five solid color sides becoming the end goal, different patterns and color combinations can act as the solution.”

Sure enough, the entire notebook was filled with dozens of small, neatly drawn diagrams shaded precisely with colored pencils—each one consisting of five squares linked together the way a rubix cube may look if it was unfolded. The new ‘solutions’ were individually labeled with a numeric difficulty on a scale from one to five (decimals included), and by the time Yasuke flipped to the last arrangement, his eyes were glazing over from the color mosaic.

“How long did this fucking take?”

“Three hours.” Pale lips twitched in displeasure. “Disappointingly, there seems to be a scarcity of colored pencils here on campus.”

Rarely did Yasuke ever feel like laughing, but he couldn’t help but let out a small snort of amusement as he tucked the notebook in his pocket in a silent assurance that he’d deliver it along with the cube. How would the Steering Committee react if they found out their precious ‘Ultimate Hope,’ a cutting edge creation they spent millions of dollars upon, was pouting like a child over the lack of shitty, school grade art supplies at Hope’s Peak?

Standing up casually and walking toward the bed, Yasuke motioned vaguely at the stack of papers. “I need to do the checkup okay? Just finish your fucking tests, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

Izuru blinked, making no motion to pick up the documents as slender fingers parsed over his head, gently lifting locks of hair to examine the lines of stitching running across pale skin. Beginning at the fringes of his forehead and running deep across his scalp in several long, winding lines, forming almost a morbid circlet, were those train tracks of maroon. Those entry points for tamperings and incisions and removals…In no way were they roughly done, but somehow, they still seemed grossly out of place.

Physical exams weren’t really Yasuke's job as a neurologist, but Izuru didn’t make any movements to stop him, merely leaning into the touch with a soft exhale.

Lips twitching into the faint ghost of a smile, Yasuke took his time. There was really no rush to get back anyways. After a thorough examination—finding no signs of infection or inflammation—he nodded slightly in satisfaction before stepping back. “Next time I’ll bring you some colored pencils okay?”

“I no longer have a need for them.”

“They make more complex puzzle cubes, like dodecahedral based ones. I’ll bring you some.” Turning around at the door, Yasuke fixed him with a small scowl. “Just don’t steal things from my patients anymore.”

“…Thank you, Yasuke Matsuda.”

It was only when Yasuke was halfway back to his office that he realized Izuru hadn’t answered that last statement at all. Hands nearly flew up into the air out of exasperation.

He was such trouble…

And so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I have 2 writing modes only: straight fluff or straight angst ahaha
> 
> -This was a scene I wrote for an angsty MatsuKamu fic but couldn't fit in, so I just posted it as a little bonus here. (If you wanna check ['Mercury Raining'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805845) out, it's despair-inducing, so please read the trigger warnings + tags first!)


	5. DR Themesongs Pt. 1 (Groups)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Some songs probably have curse words in them)
> 
> Just some songs I really associate w/ these groups!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included both a link to a video by the official artist (bc support!) AND a link to a lyric video (bc I always look at lyrics when evaluating meaning, and generally prefer lyric videos) for each song, so don't hesitate on checking them out! <3

  * **Castle by Halsey—Ultimate Despair (Junko + Mukuro)** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfSHisyHdc) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1pEGV9OBoc)



| -No explanation needed <3 Just some gals coming to jack up Hope's Peak real good 

  * **Pompeii by Bastille—Class 78** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGrZ5AJmJFU) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m326LNIRB3k)



|-I love the play on a peaceful city/ peaceful school being hit by sudden calamity

 _|-'But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like, Nothing changed at all?'_ I love this parallel to how they don't realize the situation outside due to memory erasure.

  * **To be Human by Marina and the Diamonds—Class 78 Survivors** | [Official Music Vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM8Tm9ycGz4) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUf1FOBLTd4)



|-The general somber atmosphere of this song before growing slightly more upbeat and hopeful just gives me chills. Especially the motif of facing an imperfect world while still persevering and trying their best to help fix it.

_|-"All the people living in, living in the world today, We're united by our love, we're united by our pain."_

  * **We are Young by 3OH!3—Class 77 (Hopes Peak, Pre-Despair)** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEOda2KAu0E) (I think?) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1H6Ycm6BoY)



|-This class defo had a very carefree, fun, and wild dynamic before everything went down, so I wanted to choose something which matched the dynamic of the interactions portrayed in the anime <3

  * **Dead Hearts by Stars—Class 77 Graduation** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzSti0oOJGA) ~ (there's not really a lyric vid for this on YT unfortunately)



|-A song about growing up and changing (not always into something better), which I think the graduation really symbolized

|-Haaha, this is mostly just self-indulgent, but I love the idea that Ghost Chiaki would sing this if she had the chance to watch the class fall into despair

_|-"They were kids that I once knew, They were kids that I once knew"_

  * **Savages by Marina and the Diamonds—Class 77 Ultimate Despairs** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxaTAFXgykU) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LVZ5Fv-_bc)



|-Just. Perfect fit in every way I think.

_|-"I'm not afraid of God, I am afraid of Man" | "Humans aren't gonna behave, As we think we always should, Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good"_

|-(Also, Marina just makes amazing music. I think the message behind this makes it one of my favorites)

  * **Crossfire by Stephen **—Residents of Towa City**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcsDG_jVYbc) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isL-5S0ihaY)



|-A quote from the artist: "There are people out there who are suffering and there's very little they can do about it."

|-Do you ever just sit and think 'Wow, everyone who lived in that city got fucked?' bc yeah. 100%. 

  * **Shut Eye by Stealing Sheep—Monokuma Kids (Despair Girls)** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVyGJ1G2Iog) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7Kx4d1ihhs)



|-I love the slightly uneasy feeling listening to this gives you, it really matches the feeling of stumbling into these kids in Towa City

|-It's said that the lyrics are largely nonsensical, chosen mostly for the sound which emphasizes the slight childish sound

|-It also gives a little bit of a 'come little children' vibe

  * **Give Us A Little Love by Fallulah —Warrior's of Hope** | [Official Music Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt6hIh2wuJ0) (warning: this music vid is slightly 'M')~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAHp5lGIlWg)



|-You know how some songs are super cheerful in beat, but still give you that tinge of unease? Yeah, this is one of those.

|-Also, a reference to their backstories. I kinda like how the song ties together an image of happiness with a darker theme and slightly unsettling beat

  * **Everybody wants to rule the world ver. Lorde—FF Killing Game** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCcF0O8mrfk) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9T-2Fb_ZlY)



|-This cover is a lot more dramatic and serious than the original which really fits the atmosphere of this killing game.

|-All the participants of this killing game were also presented as a lot less innocent from the get go. More serious. Less willing to work together, etc.

  * **Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine—Class 77 Post Simulation** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69xEqHUDozc) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCWnVznnWcs)



|-This is honestly such a perfect song for hope! Not only acknowledging past mistakes, but making a concious and difficult choice to move forward.

|-(Also, Florence is really good at striking a good balance between somber + upbeat which is exactly what this song needs)

_|-"It's always darkest before the dawn" | "And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind"_

  * **Ayano’s Theory of Happiness (Vocaloid) — DICE** | [English Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hll18UugDTE) (Lyrics onscreen) 



|-[This video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9SYGksrtdY)is my only reason. Nope, no shame at all in admiting it.

|-(([This english version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjb_kRJgwuo) is specifically rewritten for Kichi, and like it has nothing to do with DICE, but I'm gonna recommend it anyway bc it's good af))

  * **Don’t threaten me with a good time by P!ATD—V3 Pregame** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I34zOUZCXM) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLdf3l8UteI)



|-(Sshhhhh, a song can't be overrated if it's just that good)

|-Let's be honest, they were all probably a little bit unhinged

|-Anyone who voluntarily signs up for a killing game is gonna be a tad off their rockers (They'd probably consider it a good time ahahaha...)

  * **Hated by Life Itself (Vocaloid)—V3 cast** | [Japanese Vocaloid ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6gV6OSaahg) ~ [My Fav. Japanese Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoAaGR4at8I) (Eng. subs, she really captures the need to scream so well)



|-The more you think about the reveal in the final trial from the point of the participants, the more makes you want to tilt your head toward the sky and scream at the top of your lungs

|-Because at that point, they aren't their pregame versions. They didn't choose this. They didn't want this. 

|-And to suffer all of that just for a faceless audience's _sick amusement?!_ FORCED TO KILL FRIENDS FOR A TV SHOW?! And even more than that. That they had no control over their actions? That everything they felt was fake? Was programmed?!

  * **Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield—V3 Survivors** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzU_eokGypA)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtGY4G7II6s)



|-I have to end this on a hopeful note right? Despite the uncertainty of the unknown, they chose to move forward. And that means it's not the end.

_|-"Today is where your book begins, The rest is still unwritten"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have your own ideas? I love music recommendations! Feel free to comment them <3


	6. DR Themesongs Pt. 2 (V3 Protag Ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Some songs probably have curse words in them)
> 
> (I was gonna do 1 chapter per game's ships, but these 2 had too many so haaahha...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some pairs also have 'Canon Ending' songs bc ANGST ahaha...

**♫♯ ~ Kaede Akamatsu ~ ♯♫**

  * **Shape of You by Ed Sheeran **—Kaede x Miu**** | [Official Lyric Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRkIdcuXZQg)



| -HC: Kaede doesn't think any song can ever be overated ("If it's played a lot, that just means people enjoy it right?")

| -HC: Miu's music taste is pop with like low key/high key dirty vibes (Like if she can extract a sexual meaning, she finds it a bop)

| -It just kinda has that carefree kind of natural feeling that makes you wanna dance y'know? Matches how I feel their relationship would be!

  * ****Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding—Kaede x Kaito**** | [Official Music Vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBf2v4mLM8k)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riiHubUhmb4)



| -Love their dynamic as two super upbeat and positive figures for the group! It's really a shame they don't interact too much in canon

| -It feels a tiny bit like the song starts out slightly awkward before getting smoother, which is something I think their relationship would also include, and it's really adorable aha <3

  * **That’s my Girl by Fifth Harmony **—Kaede x Tenko**** | [Official Music Vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY3rIlrTTh8)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2O2090KD8Q)



| -Unapologetically an unbeat jam full of confidence and positivity!

| -Also, it gives me the mental image of Tenko screaming and cheering like it's a pop concert at Kaede's piano recitals

  * ****Brighter than the Sun—Kaede x Angie**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOMVsEk9EhU) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0mXRUKBs2k)



| -Just. The sun. Straight sunlight. 

| -The shining stars in Kaede's eyes match the bright, glowing yellow of Angie's coat.

| -HC: If they every dated they'd just absolutely flood the whole place with happiness and giggly smiles which make everyone else feel like they're overdosing on sunlight.

  * ****Clarity by Zedd—Kaede x Rantaro**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lur-rvf6A1c) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZxo9mrWgR8)



| -Is 'it feels right' a valid reason? Aside from the meaning, this song has a really comfortable nostalgic feel which the ship really inspires. They just feel so natural together you know?

| -Haaah...Don't need a separate 'Canon Ending' song if the angst is built in! 

_| -"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy, If our love's insanity why are you my clarity"_

  * ****Blue Bird (Naruto Opening)—Kaede x Tsumugi**** | [Japanese Performance (Eng. Subs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1JogArNo0A) ~ [English Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjMbwgPeyBI)



| -Yo. It's Tsu, gotta be an anime song. I don't make the rules. (And also, Kaede would totally be super open with her music tastes)

| -I love the message and sound of this hopeful opening!

| -Their dynamic from chapter 1 was really cute honestly. It's really sad that they never got much screen time, but they're sweet together <3

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ** **Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul Opening) —Kaede x Tsumugi**** | [Piano Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEQf5lcnj_o) (No Lyrics)



| -Whew...Not only is the message behind this opening tragic, but it really emphasizes the end of stability (Start of the death game, wiggles eyebrows)

| -And It's also batshit insanely hard to play, so like, Kaede would totally take the challenge head on!

  * ****Are you bored yet? By Wallows—Kaede x Kokichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt4_p9Pz0RI) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwgPLL_fwUg)



| -Like my second fav recommendation out of all of these. Straight up fits these two dorks amazingly.

| -I considered this for Shu + Kichi, but tbh Kaede + Kichi have a lot more mellow of a relationship (even in canon). It's because the death game situation hadn't really hit anyone yet, but they definitely had a really natural start to a sweet relationship. Which is a kind of carefree atmosphere this song creates! I love their dynamic, and defo would love to see more fics with the two of them <3

_| -"Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?" // "Feels like I've known you my whole life, I can see right through your lies"_

  * ****Automatic by Castro—Kaede x Shuichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qYd-FAD3O8) ~ (No lyric video on YT unfortunately)



| -Just a straight up beautiful song. I love to imagine the singer switching as they bumble awkwardly through a karaoke version of this together. The way the female part begins the song, and almost hesitantly, the male part joins before pulling solo to sing his part (HC: Shuichi's voice is actually really sweet and pretty once he works up enough confidence to sing louder. He's best at smoother, heartfelt songs.)

_| -"You were a melody, the Symphony of hope." // "Loving you is automatic. Just like magic, a mystery and I can't crack it"_

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ** **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni [Dear You] —Kaede x Shuichi**** | [Japanese Ver. (Eng. Subs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqyKkcwd-rY) ~ [English Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vrxbu8mB9Xs)



| -Ahhh...my heart. Their canon ending destroyed me. A song which begins heart-breakingly sad and slowly grows a little more hopeful before vacillating between the two.

| -The orchestral + piano background on this song is drop dead amazing. Perfectly emotional and beautiful

_| -"Because I remember How your smile encouraged me"_

**✴⥀ ~ Shuichi Saihara ~ ⥁✴**

  * **Something Just Like This by Chainsmokers + Coldplay **—Shuichi x Kiibo**** | [Official Lyric Vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdDa1wv22o0)



| -Just. Beautiful. Super fitting. And the nostalgia glides so smoothly with their sweet, natural dynamic.

| -Shu's honestly a pretty healthy influence on Kiibo. A kind ear to listen is harder to find than you'd think

_| -"I'm not looking for somebody, With some superhuman gifts" // "Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can kiss, I want something just like this"_

| -Too Mainstream? **I wouldn’t mind by He is We** is also a SUPER fitting and amazing song which touches a bit on...Another aspect |[ Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_TLf3WmLQo) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEioTTmOqZg)

  * ****Venus by Sleeping at Last—Shuichi x Rantaro**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YbdBQpiaA4) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwMN8QtWCic)



| -Another really sweet dynamic which I'm absolutely _weak_ in the knees for.

| -Fun fact: The artist wrote this song for his wife. That's exactly the adorrrable kinda fluff this ship brings into mind the second I think of the two of them interacting.

_| -"It was me who was discovered, I thought I'd never find you" // "Then suddenly I see you."_

  * ****Lone Digger by Caravan Palace—Shuichi x Miu**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsBEb1ZxWA) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bzcmgeqor_8) ~ (Yes, there is an official music vid. Please be warned it deserves an M+ rating)



| -Another relationship which I think had a bit of potential from canon interactions <3

| -HC: Miu eventually getting comfortable enough with Shu that she shares her music with him despite being really worried he won't like it is an adorable image (He totally flushes bright red whenever he figures out the innuendos behind songs, and she thinks he looks super cute when he's embarassed).

| -HC: Sometimes, when she's in a really good mood, she'll pull him into an impromptu dance party to whatever song is currently blasting from the speakers in her lab. And he's kinda awful at dancing, but she looks so comfortable that he relaxes enough to humor her.

  * ****Meet Me in the Woods by Lord Huron—Shuichi x Maki x Himiko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJOsLdBqbPA) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn3u4ASxVdw)



| -Apparently this is a pairing? I've never read/seen anything romantic for them, BUT, I think they _would_ be really cute together

| -A really chill and calmer song which still has a little pep in it. I feel like it meshes really well with all three of them which are honestly a bit more subdued compared to the other students aha~

_| -"Yeah, the truth is stranger than my own worst dreams" // "Follow me into the endless night, (I can bring your fears to life), Show me yours and I'll show you mine"_

  * ****Home by Phillip Phillips—Shuichi x Kaito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QXSxQJnoXI) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTg1n95--KE)



| -The feeling this song gives you is just...'comfy' and 'safe' which is honestly the mood which Kaito inspires.

| -Played a lot and pretty mainstream? Yeah. HC: I don't think either of them would ever care about that in music.

| -Another aspect I *love* is how this song isn't explicitly romantic yet manages to convey those emotions without getting all sexual. It just exudes 'I care about you' which is such a Kaito mood.

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ** **Boats & Birds by Gregory and the Hawk—Shuichi x Kaito**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3cf-AEZEs)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqE4hi0ao3c)



| -AHHHH This hurt. A. Lot.

| -Because Kaito didn't want to give up, didn't want to be left behind. It was so obvious the direction everything was going, yet he continued to fight until the end y'know? Finally realizing that he wasn't going to be able to hang out with Maki and Shu any more...That they would continue toward the horizon without him...It had to have hurt like hell.

_| -"Just leave me your stardust to remember you by" // "But you can skyrocket away from me, And never come back if you, Find another galaxy, Far From here With more room to fly"_

  * ****E.n.I.G.M.a by Miss Amani—Shuichi x Kokichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ORRHrD2dFI) ~ (No Lyric Vid on YT unfortunately)



| -Haaa, I love, love this song for them. It's a lot more playful than a lot of the others which I think really shows through their relationship~

| -HC: Kokichi loves songs which are either edgy or super sassy ahaha (And imagining Kokichi doing the little engine noises at the beginning is adorable)

| -HC: Shuichi doesn't really listen to music much, but when he does, he isn't super picky. And if someone else really loves a song, he loves to watch them smile to the beat and do those little head-bop-to-the-music things.

_| -"Riddle me that to figure me out, The way I walk, the way I talk, And what's behind my smile" // Got ya' waitin', fascinated, contemplating me."_

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ****Two Birds by Regina Spektor—Shuichi x Kokichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb3_oDWiD_w) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgQHAQxtKPk)



| -I offered him my hand. With a bright smile, he chattered on about pointless topics until I lost track of our original conversation. It wasn't until later...much later...That I realized he never accepted my hand. And by then...It was too late.

| -Kichi not accepting Shuichi's hand never fails to kill me.

_| -"Two birds on a wire, One tries to fly away and the other, Watches him close from that wire, He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar"_

  * ****The Saltwater Room by Owl City—Shuichi x Ryoma**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AllgoKzRA8)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMp3TIVYwwk)



| -If I'm being 100% honest, Ryoma's Love Hotel scene was my favorite by far. I think it's because Shuichi who was pretty awkward, embarassed, and out of control in so many of the others was so comfortable in Ryoma's. It was really natural for him to slip into the role, and he was just so confident!

| -Instead of rushing into things, this song also gives a slight 'slowly developing feelings' message which is really fitting for Ryoma, and feels super natural.

_| -"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have your own ideas? I love music recommendations! Feel free to comment them <3


	7. Some stupid jokes pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Semi-Pride/Romance related dumb jokes my chaotic brain thought were funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some might be kinda problematic? Idk, might want to avoid if you're sensitive to dirty jokes

> Kyoko: “I guess you could say I put the ‘ace’ in ace detective.” *does awkward finger guns*
> 
> Kyoko: *lowers her voice to a whisper* “How was that?”
> 
> Makoto: *holding back tears* “…I didn’t think you could get any hotter.”

> Miu: *Swirls her beer stein* “I like my men like I like my beer.”
> 
> Miu: “Beer’s for virgins. I prefer alcohol which actually tests my stamina.”
> 
> Miu: “Also, this is vodka.”

> Someone: *gives flirty gamer girl related comment with a wink*
> 
> Chiaki: “Thanks for complimenting my flesh prison.”

> Someone: “Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven—”
> 
> Maki: “No, but the climb up from hell sure was a bitch.”

> Monokuma: “Your love is to DIE for, Puhuhuhu.”
> 
> Makoto: “Yeah…Okay, I’m leaving.”
> 
> Monokuma: “Wait, wait, I got another one: I’d KILL to be by your side!~”

> Hiyoko: “Hey Mikan! Nobody loves you.”
> 
> Hiyoko: “Nobody cares about you.”
> 
> Hiyoko: “Nobody even likes you—”
> 
> Ibuki: *Pops up outta nowhere and twirls Mikan through the air excitedly* “Taahaa! My name’s Nobody!”
> 
> Mikan: *blushing mess* “W-Wa-Waaa!”
> 
> Hiyoko: *Crosses her arms as she puffs out a cheek in a pout* “Hey! Don’t steal the words out of my mouth, Ibuki!”

> Teruteru: “Are you an elder god? Because your looks are driving me insane.”
> 
> Izuru: “…”
> 
> Hajime: “Did you just compare us to Cthulu and hit on us at the same time?”
> 
> Teruteru: “You know it, babe.” *winks*
> 
> Hajime: “Okay, okay, I’ll get a haircut, geez.”
> 
> Teruteru: “I mean you do look like a sea monster, but, like a hot one.”

> Kaede: ‘I found the funniest cat meme:’ [Attachment: beecat.jpg]
> 
> _> Sent 5 hours ago._
> 
> Miu: ‘Shit, sorry it took so long to respond. I was at Whole Foods trying to figure out what you like for breakfast’
> 
> Kaede: ‘Aww, that’s so sweet! Are we having a picnic tomorrow? :D’
> 
> Miu: …
> 
> Miu: ‘Do you really not get it?’
> 
> Kaede: ‘:?’
> 
> _> Miu Iruma took a screenshot_
> 
> Miu: ‘Nevermind, I’ll just send this to Saihara and have him figure it out bahahaha’

> Teruteru: “Want to come over to my place and watch porn on my flat screen mirror?”
> 
> Terutueru: *winks*
> 
> Nagito: “…”
> 
> Nagito: “You’re the one(1) person on this island I wouldn’t strip for.”

> Fuyuhiko: *Avoids eye contact as he tugs on the knot of his tie*
> 
> Fuyuhiko: “Fuck, Hajime…You must be a boat, because you’ve always been on my radar.”
> 
> Izuru: *Does that little head jerk thing that dogs do whenever they smell a squirrel*
> 
> Hajime: *His face reddens a bit, but nowhere near as much as Fuyuhiko’s*
> 
> Hajime: “He’s a keeper, huh, Izuru?”

> Ibuki: “Mikan! Help! I think I’m dying!”
> 
> Mikan: “Ah! W-What’s wrong?!”
> 
> Ibuki: “I’m suffering from a serious deficiency of Vitamin U!”
> 
> Ibuki: *Tackle hugs a certain blushing nurse*

> Nagito: “Ahaha…I’m such scum…”
> 
> Hajime: “Well I guess I’ll just have to take you out then. How does 6 pm sound?”
> 
> Nagito: “…?”
> 
> Hajime: “Y-You know…because you called yourself trash?” *embarrassedly mumbles into his arm* “Shoot…did I say that right?”
> 
> Nagito: *He suddenly gets it, and proceeds to dissolve into a flustered pile on the ground*

> Kokichi: 'm8'
> 
> Kokichi: 'u wanna go?'
> 
> Kaito: 'yea'
> 
> Kokichi: 'on a date with me?’
> 
> Kokichi: 'OH YOU DO'
> 
> Kokichi: 'OHHHH'
> 
> Kaito: 'YOURE SAYING THAT LIKE I FELL FOR A CUNNING PRANK. IM YOUR BF YOU EGG'

> Izuru: “I may have two different colored eyes; however, I assure you, that is the only place the prefix hetero- applies.”
> 
> Izuru: *completely deadpan* “Does that suffice?”
> 
> Hajime: “Heck yeah! High five!”
> 
> *Izuru turns away with disinterest, and Hajime takes control of the body’s other arm to complete the high five himself without losing even a little enthusiasm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The last Izuru one was 100% original (Not gonna lie, pretty proud of it))
> 
> (Can I make it any more obvious that I find those solid-color-background mspaint-edited comic-sans font tumblr Valentines unironically funny? ~~Please just burn me alive~~ )


	8. DR Themesongs Pt. 3 (DR2 Ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Some songs probably have curse words in them)
> 
> I tried to do all the major ones + some rarepairs. If I missed one, just let me know~ (Junko ships r going in the DR1 chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some pairs also have 'Killing Game Ending' songs bc ANGST ahaha...
> 
> ((Gave up on the explanations since most of them are just "it sounds right." If you're curious, feel free to ask and I'll explain more in depth! <3)

  * ****Irresistible by Temposhark—Hiyoko x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZMc1fQEDfc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKweGUOZKW8)



| -I've recommended this before, but it just has the right energy(tm) 

  * ****Boring by P!nk—Hiyoko x Kazuichi**** | (Can't seem to find official ver. on YT) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5qSjh7e1SQ)



| -A little bit of a crack pairing, but I hc that Hiyoko has a tiny crush on Kazuichi, and this song contains all her sass, so <3

  * ****All about us by He is we—Hiyoko x Mahiru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2KyDrf_UJc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLE_2txSIA)



| -Pure dynamics? Yessss

  * ****Buzzcut Season by Lorde—Mahiru x Sato**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pstVCGyaUBM)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKhuUC7hjJc)



| -I can't quite explain this one, but it just feels right, ya know? (that's borderline my justification for all of these, so you're just gonna have ta decide for yourself by listening to them :)

  * ****We R Who We R by Ke$ha—Ibuki x Hiyoko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utj4Caf7HiY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyMZ1A3QPlc)



| -Too Mainstream? ****Kids Again by Artist vs. Poet**** is also an amazing fit!| (No official on their YT channel)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Uh8G37hqM)

  * ****Lucky Strike by Maroon Five—Ibuki x Nagito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GazL49c9G2w)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIBV7taBFj0)



| -Ahaha...The joke was too good to pass up

  * ****Smile by Avril Lavigne—Ibuki x Peko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62JzZiD-b2A)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMq22oiXNb4)



| -Avril Lavigne was honestly made for Ibuki. Her songs just capture that chaotic happy energy so well! And the little smile motif for Peko is top notch <3

  * ****Hot Mess by Cobra Starship—Ibuki x Mikan**** | [Official Lyric Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGiZMj2sqzc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPRtc3AExwg)



| -Don't fight me on this one.

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****While My Guitar Gently Weeps ver. Regina Spektor—Ibuki x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoujdXqptnc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4DyQuHp96Q)



| -*Cry laughs*

  * ****Feel Invincible by Skillet—Nekomaru x Akane**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzw6A2WC5Qo)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf9NSd_2avA)



| -Fuck yeah! Love their dynamic so much!

  * ****Drifting by Capital Cities—Mikan x Chiaki**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHnrVduGzCY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4dkDzw5i2A)



| -A more chill kinda tune. The two of them are like polar opposites energy wise, but don't opposites attract?

  * ****Caves by Haux—Chiaki x Fuyuhiko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAfKlvb-wc0)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI-UhbQ49qE)



| -Near narcolepsy and insomnia, whoo boy. Over all a very calm song. I highly recommend this one!

  * ****Together by Joakim Molitor—Fuyuhiko x Peko**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=fWsbVgvASnY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC_RWWTutD4)



| -They play off of each other in a fantastic way~

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****I’ll be Good by Jaymes Young—Fuyuhiko x Peko**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs)



| -Hahaha...fuck.

  * ****Lowlife by Poppy—Sonia x Gundham**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwnoSeiAFSY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH1IcpDbybQ)



| -This is one of my absolute favorite picks out of this batch. I think it matches both of them super duper well, and maintains that chaotic, fun energy of their dynamic at the same time :D

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****Neverland by Crywolf—Sonia x Gundham**** | [Official Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osTgI-0GXxs)



| -It really. really doesn't help that the girl in the image looks like Sonia a bit.

  * ****Wild Horses by Bishop Briggs—Gundham x Kazuichi**** | [Official Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I0hXe0cMUM)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDlfXjqoO1k)



| -Two mostly independent bois~ (It's the fanart of the two of them which gets me)

  * ****Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine—Nagito x Makoto**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d58VJ-sC1uY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOm2fLucQ9g)



| -I think I already explained this one somewhere, but I especially adore how it sounds almost like a battle song. Getting ready to take down some despair with the boi~

  * ****End in Tragedy by Shake it Off—Nagito x Teruteru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8h8LujrJ_4)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9yWsSLHXFE)



| -Ahahaha...I'm not sorry

  * ****Howl by Florence and the Machine—Nagito x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XIMhyZx2Yo)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucFHDxhCVwE)



| -Okay, okay, this is another pick I really love! Give it a listen and lemme know what you think!

  * ****We are Young by Fun—Nagito x Fuyuhiko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_K_0SNaRk0)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXJNoC6CuYE)



| -A little problematic, and a lot of fluffy opportunities~

  * ****More Than Friends by Victoria Duffield—Hajime x Peko**** | [Official Lyric Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjsdxMS7rrY)



| -This was mostly a joke, but I can 100% see Hajime singing dramatic girly songs like this in his room at midnight

  * ****I need a Doctor by Dr. Dre—Hajime x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvpWP6Y7WDo)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkcu829N6qk)



| -Heck yeah. It just feels right in your soul, ya know?

  * ****Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes—Hajime x Mahiru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiRJw4f_ufc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3RVootcD4w)



| -Mahiru's little implied crush on Hajime was really cute I think.

  * ****Fight Together (OP opening 14)—Hajime x Fuyuhiko x Kazuichi**** | [Complete opening (Unofficial) (Eng. Sub)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAWnYutDQiE)~ [Unofficial Eng. Dub](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdk_oaPuNz8)



| -BroT3 Let's gooooo

  * ****Heart Attack by Demi Lovato—Hajime x Hiyoko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DmPZaCLMcE)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvKe-QSmz-Q)



| -Ahahaha, is Hiyoko being a tsun canon yet?

  * ****Rock and Roll by Avril Lavigne—Hajime x Ibuki**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-V1luBgA6A)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idA-q50V9Ds)



| -Yesssss, their dynamic is so freaking good!

  * ****Dreams of Gold by Sam Lachow—Hajime x Izuru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Coh5vlT1qmo)~ (No lyric vid on YT)



| -Edit: I doubt they'd have 'a song' but if I *had* to choose one, this would be it. More likely, I feel Hajime just really likes music, and isn't super particular about the genre, which means Izuru doesn't have to listen to the same songs over and over again~

| -I could ramble on for AGES why I love this song for the two of them, but one of the main points is that it isn't super repetitive and boring, which I think Izuru would really appreciate.

| -(I also hc Izuru as bordering on aro, and like how this song isn't explicitly super romantic or sexual. And, even better, it gives you things to think about)

  * ****On My Own by Ashes Remain—Hajime x Nagito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG--g1gMrGo) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7fhxNrrrM)



| -You have no flipping idea how many songs I cycled through for the two of them. 

| -Also, hc that Hajime would do his silly little air guitar thing to this song

  * ****Past Lives by Borns—Chiaki x Hajime**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbbcN6lGxjY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VxvCjWAf3U)



| -Ahhhhhhh

  * ****_(_**** _Killing Game Ending)_ ** **Memories by Within Temptation—Chiaki x Hajime**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhzJO34SCoc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MApdNOeGFYQ)



| -(Ahhhhhhh)^2

  * ****Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin—Chiaki x Nagito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUNMD8EgV0s)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8atXQlSfzQ)



| -I spent a fuck ton of time on this pick, and out of everything I considered, I think I like this one the best)

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****This World to You by Eve—Chiaki x Nagito**** | [Official Lyric + Music Video (Eng. Sub)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3vsRXOSBqc)



| -(Wanna die with me over the fact that Eve's going on tour, but only in Japan?)

  * ****Begin Again by Purity Ring—Chiaki x Izuru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVDpgPR4ffc)~ (No Lyric vid on YT yet)



_| -"You be the moon I'll be the earth, And when we burst, Start over oh darling"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have your own ideas? I love music recommendations! Feel free to comment them <3


End file.
